The Loss of A Dream
by AtarashiNaoki
Summary: Sang adik ingin seperti kakaknya. Namun sang adik tidak memikirkan tubuhnya yang tak bisa di ajak melakukan hal di luar batas yang ia inginkan. Sehingga, apa yang ia impikan itu hanya harapan kosong. "Aku ingin seperti Takeshi-nii!" /AU, Bro!Yamamoto, Sis!Reader, Family-Hurt/Comfort. RnR?


**_The Loss of A Dream_**

 ** _By AtarashiNaoki_**

 ** _Genre: Family-Hurt/comfort_**

 ** _Warn: AU, OOC, Typo(s), gaje dkk_**

 ** _Anime "Katekyo Hitman Reborn" sepenuhnya milik Amano Akira, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan dari matetial, ini hanya sebuah hiburan semata._**

 ** _Summary: Sang adik ingin seperti kakaknya. Namun, sang adik tidak memikirkan tubuhnya yang tidak bisa di ajak melakukan hal di luar batas yang ia inginkan. Sehingga, apa yang ia impikan itu hanya harapan kosong. "Aku ingin seperti Takeshi-nii!" /AU, Bro!Yamamoto, Sis!reader, Family-hurt_**. **_RnR?_**

 ** _Happy reading~_**

.

.

TRANG

 _"HOME RUN!"_

"KYAA! YAMAMOTO- _KUN_ , DIA HEBAT SEKALI!!"

"KYAA! KYAA! YAMAMOTO- _KUN_! BERJUANGLAH!"

Semua teriakan-teriakan yang berasal dari kaum hawa untuk seorang pemain _baseball_ membuat seorang gadis mungil yang sedang melihat pertandingan _baseball_ di depannya itu merasa risih.

Apakah tak ada kerjaan lain selain meneriaki nama Takeshi- _nii_? Pikir gadis mungil itu.

Ya, gadis itu adalah (name), adik semata wayang seorang Yamamoto Takeshi, berambut hitam seperti kakaknya dan juga menyukai hal yang sama, _baseball_.

Sang adik pertama kali menyukai olahraga yang nama _baseball_ ini, saat melihat kakaknya yang sedang berlatih sendirian di halaman rumah mereka yang cukup luas.

Ia melihat betapa serius dan giat kakaknya itu berlatih, ia terpukau, ia tak pernah melihat kakaknya dengan eskpresi yang seperti itu, seolah-olah _baseball_ itu adalah bagian dari hidupnya jika ia tak serius.

Dan hingga saat ini, (Name) ingin sekali melampaui sang kakak dalam hal bermain _baseball_ , lupakan tentang pelajaran, jika pelajaran tentu saja dia yang paling terdepan daripada sang kakak.

Bukannya bermaksud sombong, tapi saat melihat sang kakak belajar, ekspresinya sangat berbeda saat ia berlatih _baseball_. Salahkah pelajaran di mata sang kakak? Ia tak mengerti.

Dan (Name) tahu kalau kakaknya ini sangat populer di sekolah, bahkan sampai sekolah lain pun tahu seorang Yamamoto Takeshi. Tapi tetap saja, (Name) tak menyukai kepopuleran kakaknya, ia seolah-olah jauh dari sang kakak.

Tapi lain halnya dengan kakaknya sendiri, ia bahkan merasa tak terganggu dengan teriakan-teriakan dari para perempuan yang bahkan tak di kenalinya itu.

Saking merasa tak terganggu, sang adik malah muak dengan teriakan membahana itu dengan kalimat "Yamamoto- _kun_ " dan hei, dia juga Yamamoto! Kenapa tak ada yang menyadarinya sih?

Dan (Name) sangat muak sekali jika (Name) dan Takeshi pulang bersama, tak apa kan saudara sendiri pulang bersama? Nah, beda dengan halnya perempuan yang tak tahu-menahu hubungan (Name) dan Takeshi, mereka itu kakak beradik oke, bukan yang lain.

Setiap (Name) pulang bersama Takeshi, pasti saja ada desas-desus tentang ia dan kakaknya, _dasar manusia berotak sempit,_ pikir (Name).

Tapi anehnya, Takeshi santai-santai saja mendapatkan hal seperti itu, seolah itu sudah makanan sehari-harinya. Kakak yang aneh memang.

"(NAME)!" panggil seseorang.

Oh itu Takeshi, kakaknya, sepertinya ia melamun sehingga tak menyadari sang kakak memanggilnya.

Orang yang di panggil melihat sekeliling, sepi. Seberapa lama ia melamun hingga lapangan _baseball_ dimana kakaknya bertanding tadi sampai sepi? Entahlah, ia tak peduli.

"Bagaimana hasilnya, Takeshi- _nii_?" tanya sang adik langsung berdiri.

Yang di tanya tersenyum lebar selebar yang bibirnya bisa paksa, "Seperti biasa, menang!" Dan tambah lebar lagi bibirnya setelah mengatakan kata "menang".

Sang adik tersenyum senang bahwa kakaknya menang, sudah berapa banyak kakaknya ini memenangkan pertandingan _baseball_ ya? Sepertinya (Name) sangat ingin melampaui kakaknya yang satu ini.

"Huah aku capek sekali, ayo kita pulang, kali ini aku traktir _sushi_ dirumah deh, bagaimana? Kau setuju tidak, (Name)?" Sang kakak meregangkan otot-ototnya yang sempat lemas seketika.

"Takeshi- _nii_ , dirumah kan kita selalu gratis untuk makan _sushi_ ," ucap (Name) _sweatdrop_ , sejak kapan kakaknya ini begitu lupa kalau _sushi_ dirumah bisa dimakan gratis hanya untuk mereka berdua? (Name) ingin sekali menepuk kepala rambut hitam kakaknya itu.

Takeshi hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu, tumben dia menjadi begitu lupa jika dia memiliki toko _sushi_.

"Yasudah, ayo kita pulang, aku ingin belajar untuk pelajaran besok."

"Apa kau tak bosan belajar terus-terusan?"

"Daripada Takeshi- _nii_ , tak pandai dipelajaran apapun."

Ingin sekali Takeshi membuat adiknya itu _home run_ , untung adik ya, kalau bukan adik, sudah pasti hanya meninggalkan nama gadis di depannya ini.

Dan tanpa banyak kata-kata lagi, mereka berdua berjalan pulang dengan tenang, tumben tak ada yang mau berbicara duluan?

"Takeshi- _nii_..," panggil (Name)

"Hm?" Yang di panggil menatap lurus ke jalan di depannya sambil tersenyum lebar jika berpapasan dengan seseorang.

(Name) melihat kakaknya itu, ia ramah, lembut, pekerja keras, berbeda dengannya. Apakah kakaknya itu menyayanginya sebagai adik? (Name) ingin sekali menanyakan itu, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Itu pertanyaan bodoh.

"Ada apa, (Name)?" Takeshi yang tak mendapat perkataan sang adik setelah memanggilnya tadi tampak kebingungan.

(Name) tersentak, kenapa ia akhir-akhir ini sering melamun ya, "A-ah, bukan apa-apa, aku tadi hanya memikirkan sesuatu," ucap (Name) sambil tersenyum cerah.

Takeshi hanya menatap (Name) dengan pandangan bingung, tapi setelah itu ia tersenyum lagi, "Baiklah." Dan Takeshi percaya adiknya itu baik-baik saja, dasar kakak yang tak peka!

(Name) menatap matahari yang mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat, cepat juga ternyata waktu berlalu, ia sampai tak sadar.

Dan tanpa sepatah kata lagi, mereka segera pulang kerumah dengan berbagai canda yang hanya dilakukan oleh Takeshi, (Name) hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan atau gelengan serta kekehan pelan.

Takeshi yang melihat adiknya begitu aneh hanya diam saja, mungkin besok dia kembali ceria lagi.

~o0o~

Setibanya di sekolah, (Name) segera masuk kedalam kelasnya yang sudah begitu ramai.

Dengan langkah pelan, (Name) masuk kedalam kelas, saking pelannya, temannya saja hanya menganggap dia angin lalu.

"Hei kau lihat pertandingan kemarin, tidak?"

"Pertandingan _baseball_? Yang ada Yamamoto- _san_ itu?!"

"Iya, kau lihat tidak?"

"Tentu saja aku lihat! Yamamoto- _san_ itu panutanku!"

"Kau berlebihan, ugh.. Aku ingin seperti Yamamoto- _san_ , dia keren sekali! Kyaa dia senpai yang begitu sempurna!"

(Name) hanya menghela nafas pelan, baru pagi sudah mendengar ocehan-ocehan teman perempuannya. Tapi ia senang, bahan pembicaraannya itu adalah kakaknya, mungkin sang kakak sedang bersin di kelasnya.

Ingin menjadi seperti Takeshi- _nii_ ya? pikir (Name) duduk di tempat duduknya.

Ya, semua orang ingin menjadi seperti kakaknya termasuk dia sendiri. (Name) tersenyum sambil melihat langit yang tampak mendung di atas sana, sepertinya ingin hujan.

(Name) terus memandang langit mendung tersebut, entah kenapa saat melihat langit mendung itu membuatnya tenang dan malah ingin bersama kakaknya. Apakah itu bibit penyakit _sister complex_? Tidak, tidak! (Name) segera menggeleng kepalanya kuat-kuat, apa yang barusan di pikirkannya, aneh-aneh saja, tapi hujan memang membuatnya tenang, sangat tenang.

~o0o~

Sepulang sekolah, (Name) segera menuju kelas kakaknya di kelas 3-A.

"Takeshi- _nii_ ~" panggil (Name) ceria ke dalam ruangan kelas Takeshi.

Orang yang di panggil menoleh dan melihat sang adik di ambang pintu dengan cengiran khasnya, "Yo," balas sang kakak menghampiri adiknya.

"Takeshi- _nii_ bawa payung? Aku lupa bawa payung, di luar sana sedang hujan," ucap sang adik sedih.

Takeshi yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum lebar, setiap adiknya lupa bawa payung pasti ia akan berwajah sedih seperti kucing yang ingin minta makan kepada majikannya.

"Aku bawa, tapi hanya satu, kau saja yang pakai payungnya, aku bisa jalan kaki dan kehujanan," ucap Takeshi sambil memberikan payung kepada (Name).

(Name) yang melihat kakaknya memberikan payung kepadanya dan mendengar kata kakaknya barusan membuat (Name) merasa tak enak hati.

"Jika begitu, kita sama-sama saja tidak pakai payung, lagian aku juga suka bermandian air hujan," tolak sang adik, Takeshi yang melihat (Name) menolak payungnya hanya memasukkan payungnya kembali.

"Ya, ayo kita bermandian hujan, sudah lama kita tak bermandian hujan, bukan?" ujar Takeshi sambil meletakkan tangan di belakang kepalanya, ciri khas seorang Yamamoto Takeshi.

(Name) pun mengangguk dan dengan segera mendorong Takeshi keluar sekolah dan langsung di sambut guyuran hujan yang bergitu deras, dengan tawa yang menyenangkan berasal dari (Name) dan Takeshi.

~o0o~

"Huah.. Kita jadi basah sekali, pasti _O_ _yaji_ akan memarahi kita." Sesampainya di rumah, Takeshi dan (Name) segera masuk kedalam rumah dengan keadaan yang basah kuyup.

"Tak apa, _tou-san_ sedang berada di _takesushi_ , jadi kita tak akan ketahuan," ucap (Name) tertawa lepas, ah indahnya bermandian air hujan.

"Ahaha kau benar! Sekarang kau mandilah, aku akan mandi setelah kau," ucap Takeshi mengelus kepala (Name).

(Name) menggeleng, "Kau pakai kamar mandi yang satu lagi saja, jika kau kelamaan tak mandi, bisa-bisa kau masuk angin." Sang adik pun menuntun sang kakak ke kamar mandi yang terletak di dapur rumah mereka.

Takeshi yang di tarik dengan adiknya hanya mengembangkan senyum bodohnya.

Dan setelah mengantarkan kakaknya ke kamar mandi dapur, ia segera ke kamar mandi yang berada di lantai dua.

(Name) senang, tenyata kakaknya masih sangat menyayanginya, itu membuat (Name) sangat-sangat senang.

~o0o~

Paginya, hari itu adalah hari minggu, Takeshi serta (Name) berada di toko _takesushi_ untuk membantu ayahnya.

" _Oyaji_ , aku ingin berlatih _baseball_ di sekolah dan akan pulang sekitar sore," ucap Takeshi setelah membereskan piring-piring bersih yang telah ia cuci ke tempat rak piring.

"Ya, semangat dengan latihanmu," dukung Tsuyoshi, ayah Takeshi dan (Name).

(Name) yang mendengar percakapan singkat antara kakaknya dan ayahnya, itu membuat peluang untuknya, ia bisa berlatih sendirian tanpa di ketahui oleh Takeshi, dan Takeshi akan kaget melihatnya bisa melampaui dirinya.

Setelah Takeshi pergi, (Name) menghampiri ayahnya, " _Tou-san_ , aku ada janji dengan temanku untuk mengerjakan tugas dari sekolah, apa boleh?"

Tsuyoshi tanpa menoleh kearah (Name) hanya mengangguk dan tak melihat bahwa diam-diam (Name) membawa tongkaf _baseball_ milik Takeshi yang sengaja di tinggalkan oleh Takeshi.

~o0o~

Dan disinilah (Name) sekarang, padang rumput luas yang sepi. Jarang sekali orang-orang ke lapangan ini, bagaimana tidak, lapangan ini agak mendekati kokuyo, orang-orang yang masih menyayangi nyawa tak akan mau pergi ketempat itu. Rumornya, tempat itu para berandalan kokuyo berkeliaran disana.

Tapi (Name) tak peduli, dia begitu dekat dengan perempuan kokuyo yang memiliki rambut dan mata berwarna ungu pekat, ya namanya Chrome. Dan Chrome memiliki kakak yang merupakan ketua dari berandalan-berandalan yang ada di kokuyo.

"Ini sejuk sekali dan cocok untuk aku berlatih bermain _baseball_ ," ucap (Name) mengangkat dan mengayunkan tongkat _baseball_ yang ia bawa, "Tunggu saja, Takeshi- _nii_ , aku akan melampauimu," tambah (Name) mengambil bola yang ia bawa dan melemparkan bola tersebut secara _horizontal_ lalu memukul bola tersebut.

Pukulan pertama meleset, tak kenal menyerah, (Name) mengulanginya lagi.

Lagi, ia memukulnya terlalu lambat dan mengakibatkan bola itu terjatuh sebelum (Name) sempat memukul bolanya.

Dan begitu terus yang dilakukan (Name) sampai sore, (Name) bahkan tak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang sudah lelah, ia masih kurang... Masih kurang untuk melampaui kakaknya.

~o0o~

Hari berganti hari, (Name) makin hari makin keras berlatih _baseball_ , dan belum ada perkembangan. Ia sempat putus asa, tapi saat melihat senyum cerah kakaknya, semangat kembali merasuki hati (Name).

"Ah, sial! Aku sangat lelah! Hah.. Hah...," ucap (Name) sambil berbaring di rerumputan di lapangan itu dengan peluh yang membanjiri dirinya.

(Name) bingung, seberapa banyak stamina kakaknya itu hingga kakaknya tak pernah kelelahan saat bermain _baseball_? (Name) ingin juga stamina seperti itu.

Sedang asiknya mengatur nafas yang ngos-ngosan, seseorang datang menghampiri (Name).

"(Name)?" Sebuah suara lemah lembut memasuki indera pendengaran (Name), dan seketika itu tanpa babibu (Name) langsung bangkit dari berbaringnya, tak memperdulikan jeritan otot-ototnya yang tiba-tiba langsung di gerakkan.

"C-chrome? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya (Name) bingung, masih dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan.

Chrome yang menatap (Name) dengan mata yang berkedip beberapa kali hanya diam, "Harusnya aku yang bertanya itu," balas Chrome duduk di sebelah (Name).

(Name) hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang memang gatal sih mungkin karena tanah hinggap di rambutnya kali.

"Hehehe, aku sedang berlatih _baseball_ , tapi tak satupun yang bisa ku pukul, menyebalkan sekali!" ucap (Name) dengan geram.

Chrome yang melihat (Name) tersenyum kecil, selama ia berteman dengan (Name), baru kali ini ia melihatnya begitu geram.

"Apa kau mau bermain dengan pria _baseball_ itu?" tanya Chrome.

"Pria _baseball_? Oh! Maksudmu Takeshi- _nii_?" tanya atau ujar (Name) kebingungan.

Chrome hanya mengangguk ragu, ia selalu saja lupa nama Takeshi, "Ya, mungkin dia," balas Chrome pelan.

(Name) lalu tersenyum lebar, selebar senyumannya Takeshi, "Ah bukan bermain, tapi melampaui," balas (Name) mantap.

Chrome yang tak tahu-menahu pikiran gadis di depannya ini hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan yang mungkin ingin menyemangati? Entahlah.

"Ma-mau kubantu?" tanya Chrome malu-malu, ah kebiasaan lamanya tak pernah bisa hilang walaupun ia sudah kenal dekat sekali dengan (Name).

"Eh? Kau mau?" Bukannya menjawab, (Name) malah balik bertanya, atau mungkin telinganya salah dengar?

Chrome mengangguk ragu, lalu menundukkan kepalanya, "Ji-jika kau tak mau ak--"

"Tentu saja aku mau! Kau mau membantuku kan? Baiklah, ayo bantu aku melempar bola-bola ini sehingga aku bisa memukulnya!" (Name) dengan semangatnya mengenggam tangan Chrome yang hanga membuat Chrome malu.

Dan tanpa mendengar persetujuan Chrome, (Name) langsung berdiri dan mengambil betnya dengan semangat sekali.

"Aduh." (Name) meringis saat merasakan tangan kanannya begitu nyeri.

"Ka-kau tak apa?" tanya Chrome segera berdiri, (Name) yang melihat Chrome bermuka-entahlah, ia tak bisa membaca raut muka Chrome-segera tersenyum lebar, seolah-olah merasa tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau tinggal melempar bola ini dan aku memukulnya." (Name) lalu memberikan bola-bola baseball kepada Chrome, dan Chrome langsung mengambil bola itu tampak ragu-ragu. Tapi melihat (Name) begitu senang, ia menerimanya saja.

"Ba-baiklah, aku akan melemparnya, tapi jika tak cukup kuat maafkan aku," ucap Chrome menjauh dari (Name) beberapa meter di depannya.

"Tenang saja, hitung-hitung latihan untukmu melempar ahaha," balas (Name) mengambil kuda-kuda memukul baseball seolah-olah ia sudah professional.

"Ugh..," (Name) meringis lagi saat merasakan nyeri bagian tangan-atau lebih tepatnya di bahu-kanannya.

Chrome yang melihat (Name) tampak menahan sakit merasa khawatir pada temannya itu.

"Cepat Chrome, aku sudah tak sabar lagi!" Tapi mendengar suara (Name) yang begitu tanpa beban membuat Chrome mau tak mau hanya mengikuti apa kemauan temannya itu.

~o0o~

Setelah latihan melelahkan itu dilakukan oleh (Name), kini Takeshi dengan (Name) hendak berjalan-jalan melepaskan penat yang melanda di diri mereka.

Takeshi lelah latihan, begitu pula dengan (Name) yang masih belum di ketahui oleh Takeshi maupun ayahnya, yang mengetahuinya berlatih _baseball_ sendirian hanyalah Chrome, sahabatnya.

"Kau tampak senang ya," ucap Takeshi mengelus kepala (Name).

(Name) yang kepalanya di elus melebarkan senyum kehadap Takeshi, sudah lama ia tak merasakan usapan Takeshi di kepalanya.

"Tentu saja, kita juga jarang sekali jalan-jalan bersama."

"Ya, karna aku sibuk latihan karena mau bertanding, jadi kita jarang jalan bersama, maaf ya." Takeshi semakin gemas mengacak rambut (Name).

Ya, (Name) tahu kalau Takeshi akan bertanding, dan itulah membuat (Name) jarang bersama Takeshi. Sebenarnya sih (Name) ingin Takeshi tak ikut pertandingan, tapi ia tak bisa mengatakannya, Takeshi itu maniak baseball bagaimana pula ia bisa di hentikan untuk pertandingan baseball itu.

Takeshi dan (Name) sedang asiknya jalan bersama, tanpa sengaja (Name) melihat anak kecil yang sedang mengambil bola mainannya di tengah jalan.

(Name) membelalakkan matanya, ia melihat mobil yang akan menghantam anak kecil tersebut, refleks (Name) berlari ketengah jalan dan menyelamatkan anak kecil tersebut.

Mobil dengan pengemudi yang asik dengan _handphone_ nya itu tak menyadari bahwa ada (Name) dan anak kecil di tengah jalan, dan tanpa diketahui pengemudi, ia tetap berjalan dengan santai dengan sesekali melihat kearah jalan.

(Name) segera memeluk anak tersebut dan imgin segera lari dari tengah jalan, namun nyeri di tangan kanannya terasa lagi. Ia tak peduli, ia harus menyelamatkan anak kecil ini.

Saat hendak berbalik kearah Takeshi berada, kepala (Name) serasa berdenyut hebat, mobil yang pengemudinya masih asik main dengan _handphone_ masih tak menyadari (Name).

Tanpa di suruh siapapun, (Name) mendorong anak kecil tersebut yang kebetulan Takeshi hendak menghampirinya lalu menangkap anak kecil itu.

Waktu serasa begitu cepat, mobil-yang pengemudinya asik dengan _handphone_ -seketika menabrak tubuh (Name). Sedangkan pengemudi yang menatap jalanan di depannya-dengan pandangan sekilas-kaget melihat bahwa (Name) ada di tengah jalan sambil memegang kepala. Namun, stir pengemudi tak bisa di elakkan, dan juga (Name) merasakan tubuhnya yang di hantam dengan keras dan terhempas beberap meter kebelakang.

"(NAME)!!"

Takeshi yang tak sempat menolong sang adik hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya, kemudian Takeshi meninggalkan anak kecil yang di selamatkan oleh (Name) tadi dan menghampiri (Name) yang di selimuti darah oleh pemiliknya.

Takeshi membelalakkan matanya, adiknya mengeluarkan banyak darah dari kepala, Takeshi pun memeluk tubuh kecil nan berdarah itu kedalam pelukannya.

"SIAPA SAJA, TOLONG PANGGILKAN AMBULANCE! CEPAT!" Takeshi kalang kabut, ia tak pernah merasakan suasana hati san keadaan ini.

Takeshi mengeratkan pelukannya, ia tak memperdulikan darah sang adik yang mengotori bajunya, yang ia khawatirkan adalah nyawa sang adik.

"CEPATLAH!" Takeshi tanpa sadar meninggikan suaranya, sedangkan orang-orang yang melihat itu hanya melihat saja tanpa bertindak dan seseorang menepuk pundak Takeshi yang gemetaran.

"Tenang, nak. Ambulance sebentar lagi datang." Takeshi tak mendengarkan perkataan orang itu, ia tetap dengan posisi memeluk adiknya, ia kesal dengan dirinya yang tak bisa menyelamatkan adiknya ini, ia sangat kesal.

~o0o~

Kini Takeshi berada di ruang tunggu UGD, ia gelisah, ia bahkan tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia menunggu adiknya di rumah sakit ini.

Takeshi meremas kepalanya, nafasnya memburu, matanya memancarkan frustasi, ia depresi. Tuhan, tolong selamatkan (Name), kumohon padamu, pikir Takeshi.

Takeshi mondar-mandir, ia tak peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang tentangnya, pikirannya absurd sekarang, ia tak bisa berpikir, sulit sekali berpikir rasanya.

Takeshi menggigit jari jempolnya untuk menghilangkan kegelisahannya tapi itu tak berhasil, perasaannya ternyata lebih kalut dari biasanya.

Dan beberapa lama kemudian, seseorang yang memakai jas putih keluar dari ruangan UGD, Takeshi langsung saja menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana kondisi adik saya, dokter?"

"Anda keluarganya?"

"Ya, saya kakaknya."

"Begini, kepala adiknya membentur sesuatu yang keras, sehingga ia memelurkan transfusi darah, karena benturan tersebut alih-alih membuat kita waspada, bisa saja adik Anda tiba-tiba hilang ingatan.

"Karena benturan itu tepat mengenai otak kecilnya, tapi kondisinya sudah mulai stabil, tenang saja," jelas dokter tersebut panjang lebar.

Kini Takeshi tak bisa bernafas lega, ' _Bisa saja.. (Name) hilang... Ingatan?'_ Takeshi tertawa dalam hati, miris.

"Dan oh, setelah aku memeriksa secara menyeluruh, ada satu bagian adikmu yang begitu serius dalam keadaanya," tambah dokter tersebut.

Takeshi kaget, masalah yang serius? Ia benar-benar merasa tak berguna sekarang.

"Tangan kanannya, itu trombosit yang menompang tulang selangka dan tulang lengan atas telah putus, dan bila berbenturan dengan benda keras maupun lunak, tulang bisa bergeser dengan sendirinya. Sebaiknya kamu menjaga adikmu, ia akan di bawa keruang rawat inap," jelas dokter itu lagi sambil menepuk pundak Takeshi dan berjalan meninggalkan Takeshi.

Tangan kanan? Trombosit? Putus?

Ia tak mengerti pelajaran tentang kerangka manusia, tapi.. Mendengar bahwa bila tangan kanannya berbentur dengan benda-benda keras maupun lunak tulangnya akan bergeser dengan sendirinya.

Takeshi tertawa miris lagi, ia merasa gagal menjadi kakak sekarang, ia bodoh. Apakah sebegitu sulitnya menyelamatkan adiknya tadi? Kakak yang bodoh.

~o0o~

"Yamamoto Takeshi."

Hening.

Pagi itu di kelas 3-A, di kelas Takeshi. Seorang guru merasa bingung.

"Yamamoto Takeshi?"

Seseorang mengangkat tangan.

"Ano, _sensei_.. Yamamoto tak ada," ucap orang tersebut.

Dan seketika itu, orang yang ada di kelas menatap kursi Takeshi yang kosong. Benar, kursi Yamamoto Takeshi kosong, tak ada yang mendudukinya.

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat menatap kursi kosong Takeshi itu dengan pandangan bingung.

 _'Yamamoto tumben sekali tak datang.'_

~o0o~

"Takeshi? Oh, dia ada di rumah sakit."

Dua orang yang berbeda tinggi serta bermodel rambut berbeda tersentak.

"Eh, di rumah sakit? Kenapa dengan Yamamoto, paman?" ucap sang brunet, Tsuna, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Tch, _yakyuu-baka_ itu merepotkan sekali," ucap seseorang di sampingnya, Gokudera, Gokudera Hayato.

"Gokudera- _kun_ , jangan begitu," balas Tsuna.

Tsuyoshi, ayahnya Takeshi dan (Name) hanya tertawa pelan kemudian menunjukkan raut sedihnya.

"(Name) kemarin kecelakaan dan Takeshi belum pulang dari kemarin saat di rumah sakit. Aku mengetahui ini dari seseorang yang kebetulan berada di tempat kejadian," ucap Tsuyoshi melanjutkan kegiatan memotong ikan tuna.

Tsuna yang melihat raut wajah Tsuyoshi hanya bisa merasa empati, ini pasti berat bagi Takeshi karena (Name) adalah adik satu-satunya Takeshi dan juga anak perempuan satu-satunya Tsuyoshi. Itu berat jika ia menukar posisi dengan Takeshi, ia pasti tak sanggup.

"A-ah kalau begitu, kami ke rumah sakit saja, terima kasih, paman," pamit Tsuna, kemudian Tsuna dan Gokudera segera saja pergi menuju rumah sakit, Tsuna tak henti-hentinya berpikir pasti itu sangat sakit untuk seorang Yamamoto Takeshi yang berkepribadian ceria, hangat dan ramah.

~o0o~

Sedangkan di rumah sakit, Takeshi sudah duduk di kursi samping ranjang (Name). Sejak kemarin (Name) belum ada bangun sama sekali, padahal kondisinya sekarang terlihat baik-baik saja, atau mungkin karena ia kecapekan? Takeshi tak tau.

Takeshi mengenggan tangan (Name) sedih rasanya dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk (Name), apa artinya sebagai kakak jika menyelamatkan adiknya saja tak bisa? Takeshi frustasi, ia ingin sekali menangis, tak apakan seorang laki-laki menangis?

Takeshi mengenggam tangan (Name) dengan erat, tak mau melepaskan tangan mungil itu, ia tak akan mau. Lalu Takeshi mengangkat tangan mungil itu menuju dahinya, ia menunduk, ia menangis.

"Aku bukan kakak yang baik.. Aku bukan kakak yang hebat... Aku bukan kakak yang bertanggung jawab.. Aku bukan kakak yang luar biasa.. Aku bukan kakak yang sebenarnya.. Apa gunanya aku menjadi kakak jika aku tak bisa menyelamatkanmu, (Name)?" Takeshi menangis dalam dia, kepalanya masih menunduk.

Takeshi tahu, jika ia bertanya pasti adiknya tak akan menjawab, tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa menahan semua perasaannya saat ini. Kenapa kejadian yang hampir ia takuti untuk selamanya malah terjadi sekarang? Tuhan senang sekali mempermainkan manusia ya.

Takeshi masih mengenggan tangan mungil (Name) berharap tangan itu bergerak, tapi nyatanya tangan itu masih bergeming, menolak untuk bergerak, menolak harapan Takeshi, menolak untuk bertemu dengan Takeshi.

Takeshi diam tapi air matanya tetap mengalir, ia bodoh, bodoh dan bodoh. Ia tahu semuanya salahnya, ini semua salahnya, salahnya! Kenapa tidak dia saja yang menyelamatkan anak itu? Kenapa harus adiknya? Takeshi tak mengerti, biarkan dia berada di posisi adiknya untuk kali ini.

Genggaman tangan Takeshi makin erat, ia benci dirinya, ia benci kebodohannya, ia benci semua yang ada di dirinya, benci semua. Tapi, ia tak bisa apa-apa, adiknya saja mengorbankan nyawa demi orang tak di kenal, kenapa ia tak bisa?

Air mata di mata Takeshi makin deras, sekarang ia mengerti apa itu khawatir, takut dan sedih. Semua perasaan tercampur di dalam dirinya, ini mungkin balasan untuknya karena lebih mementingkan pertandingan daripada adiknya sendiri.

Sedangkan diluar ruangan, terlihat seorang berambut coklat dan perak mengintip dari balik jendela pintu, yang satu menunjukkan raut empati, sedangkan yang satu lagi terdiam namun menatap Takeshi sedih.

"Gokudera- _kun_?"

"Ya, Tsuna- _san_?"

"Kita harus menghibur Yamamoto."

"Jangan dulu, sepertinya dia sedang tak mau di ganggu, Tsuna- _san_."

Tsuna, si pemuda coklat mengangguk paham, ia hanya bisa berdoa untuk keselamatan adik dari sahabat baiknya itu.

 _'Cepat sembuh, (Name).'_

Kemudian Tsuna beserta Gokudera mengurungkan niat untuk mengunjungi Takeshi, itu membuat hati Tsuna merasa tak enak, tapi melihat sahabatnya sedang terpuruk, ia tak punya pilihan.

~o0o~

Sudah seminggu (Name) berada di rumah sakit dan sudah seminggu pula Takeshi tak bersekolah dan masih menunggu sang adik. Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa adiknya akan bangun, suara _detector_ jantung masih menunjukkan bahwa detak jantung sang adik normal, ada apa dengan (Name)?

Takeshi yang sangat takut dengan keadaan adiknya segera memanggil dokter.

 _"Keadaannya stabil, aku tak tahu kenapa ia belum sadar."_

Itulah yang di katakan dokter saat selesai memeriksa (Name). Takeshi mulai takut, pikiran-pikiran negative tentang kematian merasuki pikirannya, Takeshi kali ini kehilangan pikiran jernihnya, ia merasa takut, sangat takut sekali.

Ia mengenggam tangan (Name) yang dingin, lalu ia tersentak, _'kenapa tangan (Name) dingin?'_ sungguh, Takeshi tak bisa berpikir jernih.

Ia melihat detector jantung, masih sama, jantungnya masih normal tapi garis-garis di dalam detector itu tidak menunjukkan garis seperti garis orang bernafas normal, itu terlihat seperti.. Garis jantung yang melemah.

Oke, Takeshi semakin takut, pikiran negative terus merasuki otaknya. Ia kemudian melihat wajah (Name) yang pucat, bibirnya yang pucat walau mulutnya di pakai masker oksigen, matanya terpejam rapat.

Dan tanpa di duga-duga alat detector jantung itu berbunyi nyaring dan bunyi itu hanya satu suara.

Takeshi melihat detector jantung itu dengan pelan. Ya ia melihatnya, garis lurus, tak ada lengkungan-lengkungan lagi. Garis itu lurus selurus-lurusnya.

Akhirnya apa yang di takuti Takeshi kejadian juga. Dan tanpa aba-aba, Takeshi memanggil dokter seperti orang kesetanan.

Dokter yang datang dengan tergesa-gesa mendatangi kamar dimana (Name) dirawat.

"Tuan, silahkan Anda keluar sebentar. Kami akan menangani ini terlebih dahulu," ucap asisten dokter yang masuk ke dalam ruang rawat (Name).

"Tidak bisa! Aku harus disini! Itu adikku! Biarkan aku disini!" balas Takeshi sengit, ia benar-benar tak bisa meninggalkan (Name) lagi.

"Tuan, mengertilah, jika Anda disini proses menanggani pasien akan terganggu, Anda ingin pasien ini selamatkan, tuan?" Dengan pertanyaan itu Takeshi terdiam dan dengan berat hati Takeshi berjalan keluar ruangan.

Di luar ruangan, Takeshi melihat dokter itu meletakkan alat kejut ke dada (Name), satu kejutan tak berhasil. Di kejut lagi dengan alat yang sama, tak berhasil juga.

Takeshi kini memukul tembok di sampingnya, sudah berapa kali ia menjadi kakak yang tak berguna? Kini air mata Takeshi kembali turun, ia menunduk, tangannya masih memukul tembok, ia tak peduli jika tangannya berdarah, yang ia mau (Name) kembali.

Takeshi kembali melihat kedalam ruangan, ia melihat dokter di dalam dengan sangat hati-hati memeriksa (Name) meski _detector_ jantung masih berbunyi nyaring dengan satu bunyian.

Dan Takeshi nyaris tak bernafas, dokter yang menangani (Name) kini berhenti dan memandangi asistennya. Takeshi juga bisa melihat kepala dokter itu menggeleng.

Kemudian dokter tersebut melepaskan masker oksigen yang melekat di wajah (Name), Takeshi kali ini benar-benar tak bisa bernafas, _Apa.. Apa (Name) sudah..'_ Takeshi menggeleng, bisa saja matanya kini menipu dirinya.

 _"Nee, nee, Takeshi-nii... Aku ingin menjadi seperti Takeshi-nii!"_

 _"Aku akan melampaui Takeshi-nii, lihat saja besok!"_

 _"Takeshi-nii, lihat, lihat! Aku bisa mengayunkan tongkat ini!"_

 _"Takeshi-nii, ayo lempar bolanya!"_

 _"Takeshi-nii, ayo kita bermain baseball!"_

 _"Takeshi-nii, berjuanglah!"_

Kilasan-kilasan dari apa yang di katakan (Name) membuat Takeshi memukul tembok di sampingnya makin keras, air mata kini sudah turun deras, ia menunduk, kenapa... Kenapa selalu (Name)?

Takeshi kemudian menatap kedalam ruangan lagi, alat infus yang dipasang di tangan (Name) kini di lepas, Takeshi benar-benar merasa dunianya berhenti. Ia tak percaya, ia tak percaya apa yang matanya lihat, ia masih tak percaya.

 _Tit... Tit... Tit.._

Namun, alat _detector_ yang masih belum di lepas dari dada (Name) kini berbunyi lagi, bukan bunyi nyaring dengan satu nada lagi tapi ini bunyi yang mendeteksi bahwa jantung kembali berdetak lagi.

Dokter yang menangani (Name) terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar, kemudian ia kembali memeriksa denyut nadi (Name).

Tak henti dengan memeriksa denyut nadi, dokter tersebut mendekatkan stetoskopnya di dada (Name) meski _detector_ jantung berbunyi satu-dua kali.

Dokter dan asisten yang berada di dalam merasa bahwa keajaiban datang pada (Name), kemudian dokter itu keluar untuk menemui Takeshi.

Takeshi yang kini hanya menunduk dengan air mata berlinang dan duduk di lantai tak mampu berdiri, dunianya hilang, adiknya hilang, keluarganya setelah ayahnya hilang, semua hilang dari Takeshi. Dokter yang melihat Takeshi frustasi menepuk bahunya.

"Nak, jangan bersedih..," ucap dokter tersebut dengan tenang.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tenang jika adikku tak bisa di selamatkan lagi..," balas Takeshi menenggelamkan kepala di antara lututnya.

Dokter itu kini tersenyum, "Adikmu tak pergi meninggalkanmu, ia sekarang sudah kembali kedunia," balas dokter itu.

Takeshi yang mendengar kata-kata dokter tersebut segera mendongakkan kepalanya, mungkin saja pendengarannya salah.

"Ap-apa maksudmu, dokter?" tanya Takeshi tak percaya.

"Ya, adikmu sudah bernafas lagi." Takeshi yang mendengaf kalimat itu kini tersenyum, ia senang, sangat senang sekali, ternyata adiknya tak meninggalkannya.

Kemudian tanpa aba-aba, Takeshi masuk kembali ke ruangan (Name), sekarang dia bisa melihat selang infus kembali di pasang di tangan kiri adiknya, masker oksigen kembali di pasang lagi, bunyi _detector_ jantung tak berbunyi nyaring lagi. Ini keajaiban, Takeshi senang, sangat senang sehingga ia langsung mendekat kearah adiknya dan mengenggam tangan adiknya.

Masih dingin, tapi dada yang naik turun itu cukup untuk menenangkan Takeshi.

"Tuan, biarkan pasien istirahat dulu, Anda bisa keluar sebentar," ucap assisten dokter yang menangani (Name) tadi.

"Tidak, aku tak mau pergi dari sini, aku ingin di sini saja." Asissten sang dokter tak membantah lagi, ia tahu perasaan Takeshi maka dari itu ia biarkan saja.

Setelah assisten dokter itu pergi, perlahan tapi pasti mata (Name) terbuka dengan sangat pelan, Takeshi yang melihatnya tak bisa menahan rasa bahagianya.

Warna mata coklat pucat itu telah terlihat di mata Takeshi, tatapan mata itu, warna mata itu, itu benar-benar (Name) sekali!

(Name) mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menetralisirkan mata dengan lampu rumah sakit. Ia menoleh ke arah Takeshi, ia tersenyum lemah, ahh sudah berapa lama dia tak bertemu dengan kakaknya?

"Ta-takeshi... - _nii_..," ucap (Name) lemah.

Takeshi kemudian memeluk sang adik, (Name) kaget atas perlakuan kakaknya itu, mendadak saja ia merasakan basah di bahunya, ya kakaknya menangis.

"Maafkan aku (Name), maafkan aku! Aku bukan kakak yang bertanggung jawab untukmu." (Name) mendengar kata-kata Takeshi hanya tersenyum lalu mengelus rambut hitam kakaknya.

"Ini.. Ini bukan salah.. Takeshi- _nii_ kok." Meskipun di katakan begitu, Takeshi tetap mengatakan maaf. Yah setidaknya Takeshi benar-benar bersyukur dengan apa yang ia miliki, adiknya masih ada disini, ayahnya juga ada disini.

"Ngomong-ngomong... _Tou-san_ dimana?" tanya (Name) setelah Takeshi melepas pelukannya.

Takeshi menggaruk pipinya, " _Oyaji_ masih di toko, sebentar lagi dia akan datang kok," balas Takeshi dengan senyum lebar khasnya.

Tak lama setelah itu, seorang pria paruh baya datang dengan tergesa-gesa, "Takeshi, (Name)!" panggil pria itu dari ambang pintu.

Takeshi dan (Name) memandang pria paruh baya itu dengan senyuman cerah. Tsuyoshi, pria paruh baya itu langsung menghambur memeluk putri tunggalnya itu, akhirnya putrinya bangun juga setelah seminggu lamanya.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga, aku sangat khawatir jika kau tak bangun-bangun lagi," ucap Tsuyoshi sambil mengelus belakang kepala putrinya itu.

Takeshi sebenarnya ingin mengatakan bahwa tadi adiknya itu berada di ambang hidup dan mati, tapi melihat ayahnya yang begitu senang dia mengurung niatnya.

" _Nee Oyaji_ , kenapa (Name) saja yang di peluk, aku tidak?" Takeshi ikut-ikutan memeluk (Name) dan ayahnya.

"Kau saja yang tak mau di peluk."

(Name) menahan tawa, ia merindukan saat saat ini, selama ini ayahnya selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan kakaknya sibuk dengan pertandingan, tapi (Name) bisa mengerti, jadi ia tak bisa protes apa yang di lakukan oleh ayahnya dan kakaknya.

Dan di dalam ruangan itu terdengar gelak tawa dari keluarga kecil yang baru saja di landa kesedihan, tapi mereka segera melupakan itu, kini mereka telah kembali, utuh seperti sedia kala.

Setelahnya (Name) tahu, kakaknya sangat khawatir padanya begitu juga ayahnya, mungkin sesibuk apapun ayahnya, ia akan tetap menjaga anak-anaknya.

(Name) bersyukur telah di beri keluarga seperti mereka, mereka segalanya bagi (Name) dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

~o0o~

Sebulan telah terlalu, kini (Name) sudah pulang beberapa minggu yang lalu, dan kondisi tubuhnya juga sudah stabil.

Sekarang, (Name) berada di halaman belakang rumahnya bersama dengan Tsuyoshi dan Takeshi yang sedang menyesap teh hangat mereka.

"(Name), kau mau melihat hasil latihanku selama ini?" ucap Takeshi pertama kali.

(Name) yang memandang kesejukan di halaman belakang rumahnya menatap Takeshi dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, kemudian mengangguk.

Takeshi kemudian berjalan kedalam rumah untuk mengambil tongkat pemukulnya dan segera keluar menuju halaman belakang rumah.

"Ayo lihat ini," ucap Takeshi dengan kuda-kuda bermain _baseball_ nya, ia melambungkan bola tersebut dan memukulnya. Tepat setelah Takeshi memukul bola, bola tersebut melesat lurus kearah tembok pagar di halaman rumah mereka dengan mulus.

"Wah.. Itu keren sekali! Aku mau coba!" seru (Name) bersemangat, lalu menghampiri Takeshi.

Takeshi kemudian teringat kata-kata dokter yang menanggani adiknya ini.

 _'Bila berbenturan dengan benda lunak atau keras, tulangnya akan bergeser dengan sendiri.'_

Sebenarnya hanya berbenturan sih, tapi untuk memukul baseball ini memerlukan banyak tenaga, itu pasti berdampak buruk pada tangannya.

"Um.. (Name)..," panggil Takeshi.

(Name) menatap Takeshi dengan wajah ceria, "Ada apa, Takeshi- _nii_?"

Takeshi bingung, ia tak ingin menghapus keceriaan di wajah adiknya, tapi apa boleh buat, ia terpaksa melakukannya.

"Sebenarnya.. Kau tak bisa bermain _baseball_ lagi..," ucap Takeshi dengan suara pelan.

(Name) yang mendengar kata-kata Takeshi terdiam seribu bahasa, keceriaan diwajahnya kini sekarang telah hilang, ia menatap Takeshi dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Kau.. Pasti bercanda kan, Takeshi- _nii_?" (Name) menatap Takeshi dengan pandangan yang amat sangat tak percaya.

"Aku.. Tak bohong, dokter kemarin yang memberitahuku bahwa saraf trombositmu sudah putus, dan bisa bergeser kapan sana jika kau melakukan tindakan yang berlebihan," jelas Takeshi.

(Name) menggepalkan tangannya, harapannya untuk melampaui kakaknya hilang sudah, miris sekali hidupnya, kemarin ia hampir terseret kedalam ruangan kematian, sekarang ia tak bisa bermain baseball lagi.

Takeshi yang melihat perubahan _mood_ adiknya segera mengelus kepala adik kesayangannya.

"Tak apa, anggap saja aku bermain itu sebagai hadiahmu, hitung-hitung piala yang ku dapat untukmu," ucap Takeshi dengan cengiran khasnya.

(Name) menatap cengiran Takeshi yang begitu ceria dan hangat membuat ia tersenyum, walau (Name) masih merasa sedih.

(Name) menghela nafas. Benar, selama ini kakaknya bertanding bukan untuk diri dia sendiri melainkan untuk adik kesayangannya, bodohnya dia merasa terpuruk.

Hei, disini sekarang ada kakaknya, ayahnya, ia tak sendirian. (Name) kembali tersenyum cerah, ia melupakan kesedihannya, percuma bersedih, tak ada gunanya. Lagipula, jika dia bersedih, tubuhnya tak akan menjadi semula lagi.

"Kalau begitu, jangan pernah kalah dalam pertandingan, jika kau kalah, aku akan menjadikan kepalamu itu sebagai bola _baseball_ ," ucap (Name) kemudian tertawa.

Takeshi yang mendengar itu dari adiknya merasa merinding, baiklah, ia tak akan mau berurusan dengan adiknya lagi jika ia kalah dalam pertandingan _baseball_. Tapi ia mengangguk, kebahagiaan adiknya adalah kebahagiaannya juga.

Tsuyoshi yang melihat interaksi antara anaknya tersenyum simpul, "Kau bisa melihat mereka dari sana kan, sayang?" ucap Tsuyoshi memandang kelangit dimana sekarang sang istri telah jauh dari jangkauan mereka.

Tsuyoshi kini melihat kedua anaknya yang saling tertawa, ia sekarang tak menyesal telah membahagiakan keluarga kecilnya walau sang istri tak ada di sisi mereka. Takeshi san (Name) juga merasa demikian dengan sang ayah, mereka tak menyesal juga jika ayah mereka sibuk, ayah mereka sibuk hanya demi diri mereka, mereka sangat senang, senang sekali memiliki ayah seperti Tsuyoshi.

Dan Takeshi lebih senang lagi bahwa ia mendapatkan adik yang begitu dewasa menerima apa yang telah menimpanya, ia bahkan berpikir jika mereka tertukar, tapi itu sudah lewat, adiknya tetap adiknya, dia tetap dia sebagai kakak yang siap melindungi (Name) dari bahaya.

 _FIN~_

.

.

.

.

 ** _Fiuh, setelah pengerjaan beberapa hari akhirnya selesai juga ini fanfic, maaf nggak ngena dan feelsnya ga kena, ini fanfic khr pertama Nao, maaf ya._**

 ** _Okee mungkin segini saja fanficnya, nggak ada sekuel! ini udah cukup ngebuat kepala Nao pusing tujuh belas keliling mana lagi Nao juga UKK T-T tapi nggak papa deh demi Canada tercinta. Fans Hetalia pasti tau maksud Nao._**

 ** _Dan juga, ini fanfic pertama terpanjang dan fanfic pertama yang melibatkan reader yang Nao bikin._**

 ** _Oke mungkin segini aja dulu a_** ** _khir kata, terima kasih telah membaca fanfic gaje Nao, sampai jumpa di fanfic selanjutnya bye bye~_**

 ** _Salam hangat_**

 ** _AtarashiNaoki_**


End file.
